


Dan/Rorschach/Adrian 18+ (2)

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: I mean the tag says it all.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorchach/Adrian Veidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dan/Rorschach/Adrian 18+ (2)




End file.
